All I Need Is You
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: After everything, leaving Forks was the best decision Bella had ever made. There was no regrets when she left to attend Harvard. For Tyler going to Harvard meant being with his best friends, only freshman year he meets the love of his existence. It's a real shame his shyness has been holding him back from making a move. Can a math class change things? M for minor violence and such


Author's Note

I hope you guys enjoy! Happy Columbus day! Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella nodded her head as she had her headphones on and was working on her laptop preparing for work. Bella looked down at her watch and checked the time it was the first day to her third year attending Harvard and she loved being a part of the school. She didn't think being so far from home would be such a big deal, but it really seemed to help her let go. She never believed when people said that you found yourself at University, but now she knew it was true. She had found herself, and who she really was is a distant image of who she was when she lived in Forks.

She groaned as it was time for her to get to class. She saved everything on her computer before she packed up and headed to her class. She wasn't aware of the two pair of eyes that were watching her.

"Dude, you've been staring after this girl since freshman year, are you _ever_ going to do anything?" Reid questioned as he stared at his best friend.

Tyler sighed, "It's not that simple Reid, Bella's different. She's smart, funny and just look at her she's fucking hot! A girl like that isn't meant for something simple, I want something serious but I have to get to know her first. I can't just pop in and demand to be her boyfriend. I know that with her I'm going to have to put in some effort to be able to call her mine."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I think you should just man the hell up and ask her out."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later asshole."

"Later!" Reid shouted as he saw his friend leave. "Dumbass." He muttered with a shake of his head as he went off to his own class.

Tyler walked into his math class and his heart skipped a beat as he saw her sitting down at one of the tables. He walked over and smiled, "Hey Bella, mind if I sit here?"

Bella grinned, "I'd love it if you did, seeing as this class is split into seating of two I'd hate it if some weirdo sat next to me."

Tyler smiled glad that their passing conversations and their wave's every time they saw each other had caused her to remember him. "You look nervous, math not your favorite subject?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm okay at it, I suppose, it just takes a lot of work to understand it. Which is why I put it off until now to take this course. It sucked that this was the only one they had with available seats. By some miracle I managed to test into this course."

Tyler laughed, "I'm surprised to know you hate it if you managed to test in. If you need any help I'm happy to do it. To be honest, I'm a bet of a math nerd."

Bella laughed softly, "And you're about to be my hero if you can help me pass this class."

Tyler smiled as this was the first time he had ever talked to her for so long and right now he couldn't be happier about deciding to go against Reid's advice and taking this math class. He looked over at Bella as she pulled out a notebook and tapped her pen against it. "Use pencil." He whispered.

"What?" Bella replied confused as she looked over at Tyler.

"I've taken this Professor before and he hates it when students use pens. You'll automatically get on his bad side if you have that pen in your hand." Tyler replied simply.

Bella's eyes widened, "I didn't bring a pencil. _Shit_."

Tyler pulled one out and handed it to Bella, he took her pen and put it in his bag. "There, and when he asks for your name, say your full name. Don't give him any nicknames and _always_ include your full name. Also, make sure you turn off your phone, he can get very angry if it rings or he sees it out."

Bella smiled and turned off her phone and put it away in her bag. "You've really taken him before, haven't you?"

Tyler nodded, "He asked me to be his T.A. this year, but I had to refuse because this wasn't my major." He reached over and pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Sorry, he umm, he has this thing about not being able to see people's faces. He thinks they're hiding something if he can't see them."

"He's really particular isn't he?" Bella questioned curiously.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, he is, but he's a really good teacher, one of the best in this school."

"Thank you." Bella said just before the professor entered the room. She did as Tyler said and introduced herself as Isabella Marie Higginbotham Swan.

After class Tyler smiled at the professor and greeted him with a wide smile. He even introduced Bella as being his close friend, he walked out with Bella and smiled. "He liked you. I think it was the double last name that did it. Is that real?"

Bella blushed and nodded. "Legally, I'm Higginbotham Swan. My mom insisted on it after she and my dad divorced. I usually just go by Swan because it's so much easier to pronounce and people don't look at me weirdly when I use Swan." She looked down at her watch. "I don't have another class for another hour, you want to get some coffee with me?"

Tyler smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to. I was just going to head to the library and pass the time anyway."

"I see you in there all the time. I think you're the only other student here who's in there more than I am." Bella teased as they made their way to the coffee cart.

Tyler shrugged, "I live with my best friends and their girlfriends, the library is the only place I can go to assure I won't be bothered by them doing something stupid. I love my friends, but I want to actually learn while I'm here. They rather party all night and only study the night before exams."

Bella smiled and rested a hand on Tyler's arm. "I get it. My roommates are by far way more relaxed than yours, but they don't want the same things I do. It's why I spend time in the library too, they usually never even get close to campus so I'm safe."

"Your roommates don't attend Harvard?" Tyler questioned curiously.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No. They went from high school to work. I actually met them in my freshman year when I got a part-time job, they work in the same place but fulltime. I became really good friends with some of them and we got a place together. One of them does attend the community college though, so they're trying to study something."

Tyler ordered his coffee and motioned for Bella to do the same. When she was finished he paid and shrugged when Bella glared at him. "My mom always told me the gentleman pays."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll just get it next time."

Tyler grinned, "Okay."

"So what are you studying?" Bella questioned curiously.

"I'm studying to be a psychologist." Tyler replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"Literature and Creative Writing." Bella replied with a shrug. "I got a full scholarship to study here, so I chose something I would love to learn more about."

"Really?" Tyler questioned in disbelief he knew how hard it was to get a scholarship into any school, especially, Harvard.

Bella nodded, "Oh yeah, there's no way I could afford this place without it. If it weren't for the scholarship I'd be back in Washington studding at the University of Washington."

"That's pretty cool," Tyler said as he handed Bella her drink. They walked over to a tree and sat under the shade it offered. "Do you write anything in specific?"

"Fiction." She turned to Tyler and smiled widely. "Want to know a secret?"

Tyler smiled, "I'm eager to hear it."

"My first book got sent into a publishing company the other month. Actually, several publishing companies. I'm waiting to hear back from any of them. I'm not sure if it'll get picked up, but I'm just excited I was able to write my own book." Bella said she took a sip of her drink.

"That's amazing, Bella. What's it about?" Tyler questioned as he wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know as much as she was willing to share with him.

Bella reached into her backpack and pulled out a USB, "Why don't you read it and tell me? I really want someone else's opinion on it. It's fiction so it's nothing big. I like playing around in the realm of make believe."

Tyler took the USB from her, "I'd love to read it. Why don't you give me your number in case I have any questions."

Bella smiled and put her number in Tyler's phone. She handed her phone to Tyler, "Put your number in."

Bella leaned back against the tree as she like the quiet and comfort that she got from hanging out with Tyler. "I doubt we have any other class together, so I'll you see you later."

Tyler nodded, "I'll text you once I'm done with your story."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Text me sooner than that, you don't need any excuse to talk to me Tyler." She waved slightly as she walked away. "If you don't text me within the next few hours I'm going to have to take the initiative and text you."

Tyler smiled, "I wouldn't mind!" He called after her. With a wide goofy grin on his face he set off to the diner were he would meet his friends at in an hour. He would take the time waiting to read some of Bella's writing. He shook his head as he couldn't believe that one class could change everything.

-Page Break-

Tyler smiled as he met up with Bella at the library. "I've finished." He said as soon as he arrived.

"I gathered that." Bella replied with a smile. She bit her lip nervously. "So?"

"Bella! This is great!" Tyler said as he held up the USB drive. "I couldn't put it down. I will admit it was a lot bloodier than I thought it would be, but it was really good to read."

Bella sighed in relief. "You're the first person who's ever read it." She admitted, "I'm really glad you liked it."

Tyler smiled, "I'm really the only person you've given this to?"

Bella nodded she blushed lightly. "Yeah, I like you Tyler. You're smart, and one of the nicest people in this school. Not to mention you're not a complete and utter ass like every other guy at this school. I figured if I could trust one person's opinion it had to be yours."

Tyler smirked, "I'm flattered." He held out his hand. "What do you say to a coffee before our class?"

Bella took his hand and smiled as it seemed to be the perfect fit for her hand. "I'd love one but I get to buy it this time."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "We'll see."

-Page Break-

Tyler sighed as he waited for Bella outside her last class of the day. Ever since the first day of their math class he hadn't been able to go a day without seeing her. Everything about her pulled him and he needed to know more about her. Today, he was going to ask her on a date.

"Tyler!" Bella said smiling as she spotted him. "Where you waiting for me?"

Tyler shrugged, "Yeah, I was."

Bella smiled, "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Sure, but first," Tyler said he looked at Bella as she was waiting for him to continue. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Bella smiled widely. "I'd love too! I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a bit now. I'm glad you finally did it, I don't think I could've waited much longer."

Tyler sighed in relief, "You knew that I wanted to do this?"

Bella nodded, "I like you Tyler, and I think that says something since I don't really like a lot of the people here, but you're different. Honestly, I've had a bit of a crush on you since we met at freshman orientation."

Tyler groaned, "Don't tell me that, Bella! I've been building up courage since that day to ask you out."

Bella laughed, "I'm really glad I decided to take that math class this semester. I can see if I hadn't it could've taken you another semester."

Tyler smiled, "I'm glad you took it. Come on, let's go to lunch."

"Does this count as a date?" Bella questioned curiously as she walked beside Tyler.

"No, this is more like a pre-date." Tyler replied with a smile. "Are you free tonight?"

"Umm, I have work at 8, but I'm free before that." Bella responded with a shrug.

"What do you say to an early dinner at around 5 or 6?" Tyler questioned as he looked down at Bella to see what her response would be.

"I'd love that." Bella replied with a smile.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she and Tyler walked hand in hand down the paved street. Their dinner was like every other meal they've had together in the last month, but what felt different was knowing that now it was a date, something by far more special than just a regular meal. "So tell me about your family. Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." Tyler replied with a shrug, "My dad died when I was pretty young and my mom never really got over him so I was never given any siblings. What about you?"

"My parents divorced when I was a baby," Bella replied simply. "Neither of them seemed to want another kid after they had me. I do have a step-brother though, if that counts for something, and a step-sister, but she's a bitch so I don't think she counts."

"But the brother is cool?" Tyler questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, Seth is the best kid ever." Bella replied with a smile at the memory of Seth. "He's always laughing and smiling. Seth is amazing as he always sees the good in people. He doesn't ever judge you over someone else's words. He gets to know you and he always finds something good about someone. Leah, his sister, is the complete opposite. She's cruel and will throw anything in your face to make you as miserable as she is. Honestly, it's super surprising to see the two fo them and notice the differences of them. Leah is a year older than me and Seth is about two years younger than me. He's actually set to come up here and stay with me for a bit. He's doing it under the pretense of checking out schools in the area, but it's really because being around Leah can be suffocating."

"I'd like to meet him." Tyler said with a smile.

Bella returned his smile, "I'd like that. It's weird, but I get along better with Seth than I do with my parent. Most of the times the only reason I head home for the holidays is to hang out with Seth. My dad is sort or pre-occupied with his new wife that he doesn't really notice me. And my mom is just… everywhere. I see her on the rare occasion she's in town."

"She travels a lot?" Tyler asked curiously.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, after her split with Phil, she met this guy called Gary or Garrett, I don't have a clue, but he's a pretty rich dude, and he takes her travelling a lot."

"You haven't met this guy?" Tyler asked.

"No, I just… I used to meet all her boyfriends when I was kid and they always tried getting me to refer to them as dad or pops. It's just weird. They all expect that because I'm her daughter I have any influence on the guy's she dates. They think that if I disapprove she'll leave them. None of them seem to understand that the relationship I have with my mom is strained. We talk at the most three times a year. Christmas, my birthday and her birthday."

"Does that make you sad?" Tyler asked as he looked over at Bella.

"No." Belal responded shelooked to Tyler and smiled as their eyes met. "Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be free of her. I know it sounds awful, but my mom has never put me first, well not in the right sense. She thinks I need a father figure in my life, so she always had a boyfriend and she always brought him home with her. I didn't need a father figure, I already had one, I needed a mother. She just never understood that until it was too late. When she finally realized she'd never really been a mother to me I was already living with my dad. Our relationship sort of became strained after that. I had my life with my dad and she had her life with her ex-husband Phil. Once I knew that I could live without her I didn't need her."

"And your dad? Is your relationship better with him?" Tyler questioned.

Bella shrugged, "It's not worst. Charlie took care of me when I went to go live with him. He got me a car so I could go to school. He helped out of a really horrible depression my junior year. He's always been there for me when I needed him. He was always my father and unlike my mom he seemed to know what I needed and he gave me that. Then he started dating Sue, who is actually really nice, but when they started dating I sort of phased out with him. They got married the middle of my senior year, I had moved to live on the reservation with him, Sue, Seth and Leah. In the end, things became about him and Sue. He worried about what Seth and Leah needed rather than what I needed. I guess he just figured I was old enough to take care of myself, and he gave all his attention to Seth and Leah whom I figure he thought needed him more. When I got my acceptance letter to Harvard, Seth was the one who even knew I had applied. Seth and I have been close ever since we met. I didn't need my dad to marry his mom to think of him as my brother."

Tyler smiled, "So I should worry more about what Seth thinks of me than what your dad thinks of me?"

Bella laughed, "I suppose so. Tell me about your friends. Who's the blond one I always see bothering you?"

Tyler laughed, "That's Reid. We've been friends since birth. I didn't grow up with sibling, but I did grow up with my three closest friends who are just like brothers to me. Caleb, is the oldest out of the four of us and was always like the leader with us. Then there's Pogue, he was born a few months after Caleb. He's like Caleb's right hand man. The two of them are usually the ones that try to keep Reid and me out of trouble. Reid is a couple months younger than Pogue and a few months older than me. I was always the youngest out of the four of us. Where Caleb and Pogue tried to be more responsible growing up, Reid and I were a bit more reckless."

Bella smiled, "What? I can't believe that. Are you telling me _you_ were a troublemaker?"

"Reid used to have a way of talking me into doing stuff." Tyler replied with a shake of his head at all the memories. "We went to this private school and shared a dorm together. One night, Reid thought it would be the best idea to pull a prank on the girl's dorms for April Fool's day. I agreed after a bit of convincing and we stayed up half the night unscrewing the hinges to the girl's doors so when they went to open them they would fall down. We also shut off all the hot water to their dorms and killed the coolers to the rooms."

"Did they ever catch you?" Bella asked in fascination as she had never thought Tyler would be one to do this sort of thing.

Tyler shook his head, "They knew it was us who did it, but we shut off the cameras before we did anything. There was no evidence that Reid and I had done anything."

"That's so cool." Bella said with a wide grin as she pictured Tyler pulling pranks. "I'm curious, why is that you seem to be the responsible one now?"

"Caleb has a girlfriend named Sarah who's a huge partier, so he does anything and everything she wants. Pogue is just the same with his girlfriend, Kate, who's Sarah's best friend. When they forfeited their roles as the responsible ones, one of us had to step up. I was always a good student, so it really wasn't hard for me to become the responsible one. Now, Reid and I have better grades than Caleb and Pogue and are more determined to finish school than they are. Reid is still Reid so from time to time we'll do something stupid, but for the most part we're both really calm about everything." Tyler responded, "Did you get into any sort of trouble?"

Bella scoffed, "I finished high school in a very small town, and anything I did do got back to my dad. As the daughter to the Chief of Police, I couldn't really do anything. I was also really quiet and shy in high school. I barely talked to anyone."

"I really find that hard to believe." Tyler replied.

Bella shrugged, "Things changed after I came here. I sort of just let go of who I was there and became who I really am."

"You said you were in a really depressed state your junior year. You don't have to talk about it, but if you want to talk about it. I've been told I'm an awesome listener." Tyler said with a smile.

"I umm, I started my junior year of high school living with my dad. I spent the summer with him, so that I could get used to the town before I started school. I met this guy, his name was Edward. We started dating and it was good at first. When school started it was better, I had someone to talk to and Edward was always really nice to me. We started dating in June and about six months later, things changed. Christmas Eve, he came over to the house and we went for a walk. I didn't sense anything different with him, but there was something off about him. He took me in the middle of the forest and broke up with me. I wasn't good enough for him and he hated being with me. Apparently, he and his family were moving that day and he decided to break up with me the day they were leaving. His entire family had already left and he was the last one, he had just come by to let me know it was over. I was so shocked because I didn't know any of this was coming. The day before had been like any other there was no sign of anything being wrong. I not only lost a boyfriend, I lost a family. His siblings had become my friends, it was like I was part of their family and in a blink of an eye they were all gone. I remember we had walked so far into the woods that I didn't know where I was. He had left and I never noticed him leave. I tried walking back, but it started to snow and it became harder to walk in the building snow."

Bella looked to the ground refusing to cry at the memories. "I eventually managed to find this cave of sorts and I crawled inside. There was no way I could make it home in that blizzard. My dad sent out a rescue team and the entire town and people from the reservation were looking for me. Eventually I was found. By Seth actually. That's how we met, he said he visited the cave often and figured he'd see if I was there. He took off his jacket and handed it to me and carried me back to his home. After that, I sort of withdrew into myself. I spent the next few months so broken I just… I hate to admit it, but if it weren't for my dad I know I would've taken my own life. I couldn't understand how someone could claim to love me one day and just leave me the next like I was nothing. I started seeing myself as nothing, like I was worthless. In April I started to come out of my funk. I started hanging out with Seth more, he was like 15 at the time, but it was always cool with me hanging with him and his friends. Eventually our friendship brought our parents together and by Christmas Sue and Charlie were married."

"Whoa…" Tyler said, "I… you're pretty awesome you know. If I had gone through what you did I wouldn't have been able to get past it."

Bella smiled, "Everyone has a bad breakup in their life. It has to be normal."

Tyler shook his head, "A bad breakup means someone cheating, a public fight and tons of ice-cream afterwards. Your break up is a bit more traumatic."

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella asked nervously as she bit her lip.

Tyler shook his head quickly as he caught the tone of her voice. "No! I knew you were different from every girl here, that's why I liked you. This just means your stronger than anyone else I know, you shouldn't be ashamed about your past, Bella. It's what made you who you are today and who you are is someone beyond words."

Bella blushed, "Thanks."

Tyler smiled, he looked at his watch and was upset that their date had to be almost over. He looked around and noticed he wasn't that far from her home, so they could continue to walk. "Bella, would you like to do this again?"

Bella grinned, "I'd love to do this again, Ty. I'm free tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect." Tyler replied he smiled as they were getting close to her home. "Bella I think I should tell you something."

Bella raised a curious eyebrow. "Is it something wrong?"

"Depends on how you see it." Tyler replied, "Bella, I don't want this to be just some fling between us. I want more. I really like you, and I get this is our first date, but since the semester started there hasn't been a day where we haven't been together. I like being with you and I want this to lead to something more, something that will last."

Bella smiled, "Good, I was thinking the same."

Tyler stopped walking as they came to her home. "I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

Bella nodded, "Sounds great." Bella replied she smiled as she knew he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She tangled her hands in his hair as he kissed, she stood on the tips of her toes as she kissed him. She leaned in deeper into the kiss as soon as her back hit the wall of her home. Without hesitation she wrapped her legs around his waist so she didn't have to be struggling to kiss him.

Bella took in a deep breath when they finally pulled apart. "I umm…"

Tyler laughed lightly and nodded, "I know." He said simply he set Bella back down on her feet. "Freshmen orientation…" Tyler said in thought.

Bella laughed, "We could've been doing this a lot sooner if one of us had just made a move."

Tyler smiled, as he looked down at Bella. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Bella assured she reached up and pecked him on the lips. "I had a great night, Ty."

"Me too." Tyler replied he kissed her softly one more time before he left. He turned around and smiled as he saw her move towards the door but hadn't opened it yet. He waved and was pleased when she returned it.

-Page Break-

Bella sat outside of one Tyler's classes on a picnic table. They had been together for two months but it felt longer than that. The best part was that it was just them in the relationship. His friends weren't really that involved in Tyler's life to know that there was something different with him and although her friends had noticed something they didn't push. She was going to be working late all week because the upcoming week was when Seth was coming to visit. It was great for her since he was going to visit on the week of Thanksgiving.

Bella worked on creating the needed playlists for her work. She knew eventually she would have to come clean to Tyler, and she would soon she just had to figure out how. Bella bobbed her head as what she was currently working on was beginning to sound better and better with every passing moment.

 _You've got a tendency fror taking all your clothes off_

 _Oh man hot damn you've got a body like oh oh oh oh_

 _You've got a part of me addicted to the moment_

 _Oh man hot damn I've fallen hard like oh oh oh oh_

Bella didn't notice that as she sung to herself that it was louder than she thought. She began to get the attention of the other students around her. Her headphones being too soundproof for her to see the crowd forming around her. She was too engrossed on the work she had on her computer to really notice the surrounding crowd.

 _I like it._

 _Oh from the minute you walked in my life_

 _I've never felt so alive cause everything I did was wrong_

 _But everything I do feels right_

 _I love it when you make me laugh_

 _I love it when you make me cry_

 _Cause everything I did was wrong_

 _But everything I do feels right oh oh oh oh_

 _I like it oh oh oh oh_

 _I like it._

Bella bobbed her head as she got too lost in the song. The crowd around her increasing in size as students gathered to hear her sing. She was unknowingly giving them a performance.

 _You've got a temperature that fever feel that's so nice_

 _Oh man hot dam I'm burning up like oh oh oh oh_

 _You've got me coming going till the morning sunlight_

 _Oh man hot damn we going down like oh oh oh oh_

 _I like it._

 _Oh from the minute you walked in my life_

 _I've never felt so alive Cause everything I did was wrong_

 _But everything I do feels right_

 _I love it when you make me laugh_

 _I love it when you make me cry_

 _Cause everything I did was wrong_

 _But everything I do feels right oh oh oh oh_

 _I like it oh oh oh oh_

 _So let me see you break it down_

 _Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah_

Tyler exited the classroom he was about to head to the library to meet Bella, but the crowd gathered around one of the picnic tables caught his attention. He could hear the beautiful voice that was singing from one of the tables. He walked closer and as he managed to make his way through the crowd he saw the familiar laptop that belonged to Bella. With a smirk he realized those soundproof headphones of hers were the cause of this. He had told her multiple times before that whenever she wore them and spoke she screamed. He figured that's why she didn't catch herself singing or notice the large audience she had gathered.

 _Oh from the minute you walked in my life_

 _I've never felt so alive cause everything I did was wrong_

 _But everything I do feels right._

 _I love it when you make me laugh_

 _I love it when you make me cry_

 _Cause everything I did was wrong_

 _But everything I do feels right oh oh oh oh_

 _I like it oh oh oh_

 _I like it._

 _You've got a tendency for taking all your clothes off_

 _Oh man hot damn you've got a body like oh oh oh_

 _I like it._

Bella blushed as she looked up and saw the crowd. She met Tyler's gaze and blushed brighter at the fact that she had been caught singing and by more than just a few people. She looked down and quickly saved her work before she shut off her computer and put it away. She ignored the quiet whispers and the stares as she put her things away.

"You have a beautiful voice," a blonde boy said as he moved to stand in front of Bella as she put her backpack on.

"Um thanks." Bella said as she looked over his shoulder and saw Tyler glaring darkly at the boy.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Afterwards we can see how good those lungs of yours are." He leaned forward a smirk on his face as he whispered. "Especially when they're screaming my name."

Tyler moved forward and pushed the blonde away from Bella, his anger sky rocketing as he caught the words the man said to Bella perfectly. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that again, asshole. If you do we'll be seeing how hard you scream when I beat the shit out of you."

Bella's eyes widened, she was too shocked to inform Tyler she could take care of herself. This was the first time she had ever seen him angry. Bella didn't really register when Tyler took her hand in his and led her away. Once they were off campus Bella regained her thoughts, "Hey, you okay? You seem pretty upset. It was nothing, just some asshole, I'm okay, Ty."

Tyler paused he turned and faced Bella fully, he placed both his hands on her face and kissed her. This kiss wasn't soft or sweet, it was rough and it took Bella off guard. Like most times when she kissed Tyler she ended up pressed against the wall or a pole, she wasn't sure at the moment as she was too consumed by Tyler. Her legs were around his waist as he was pressed tightly to her.

Pulling apart as they both needed air, Tyler rested his forehead against her own. "You sing beautifully."

Bella laughed lightly. "Really? I always thought I sounded like a dying cat… I've never seen you so angry."

"I didn't like the way he talked to you." Tyler responded simply. "I also didn't like that he was trying to flirt with you. I may have been a tad bit jealous or possessive. Sorry."

Bella sighed, "If it were anyone else I would've been annoyed, but _fuck_ , I found that incredibly sexy on you."

Tyler laughed he set Bella back down on her feet. "Come on, let me take you out to lunch."

Bella smiled and leaned close to Tyler's side, "I want a sandwich."

Tyler nodded, he kissed the top of her head and walked to the nearest sandwich shop. "What were you doing on your computer anyway?"

"I have to make a few playlists for work. I do it every week, but I'm trying to get ahead and make next week's playlist, Seth is coming next week." Bella said with a wide smile.

"That sucks." Tyler muttered, at Bella's look he shook his head. "I have to leave this weekend to spend Next week with my mom. That's kind of what I wanted to tell you today. All my teachers have excused classes next week, my mom heard me tell Reid that over the phone and she wants me to come down as soon as I can."

Bella nodded, "That's okay. Seth is staying until Christmas break. Than the two of us will be heading back to Forks together."

"Oh okay, good. I'd really like to meet him." Tyler said, he paused for a second. "What do you do at work exactly? I've always figured it was just something like waiting tables, but it doesn't seem like it."

"I'm a DJ of sorts." Bella said with a shrug. "The regular guy works from 12 in the afternoon until 8. At 8 I take over until about 12 or 2 in the morning, it depends on how much traffic we get that day. Do you want to come with me today? It doesn't usually get busy on a Wednesday, so I probably won't work too late. You can leave early if you want, but I think you might like to know where I work."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Tyler replied he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "There's a sandwich shop just around the corner."

-Page Break-

Tyler walked up to the home and knocked on the door. He smiled as he heard the shouted, 'coming' from inside. He knew that Bella's roommates, Chrissy and Sammy both worked from 6 to 12 or 2 in the morning. Tyler's eyes widened as Bella opened the door wearing a small top that clung to her breasts and exposed most of her chest.

"This is your uniform?" Tyler questioned curiously.

Bella blushed lightly. "Yeah, the shirt is mandatory, but I always choose out my bottoms." Bella looked to Tyler for a moment. "Just give me a second and then we can leave."

Tyler laughed as she grabbed something from the table beside her and began to hop around. He walked into the home and steadied her as she put on the sweat pants. He helped her into her jacket as well noticing how she zipped it up to her neck. "Okay there?"

"Yeah, I just have to keep reminding myself that I have no balance." Bella replied with a smile. "Let's go, I don't have to be there for another 15 minutes, but if we drive I'll have time to show you around."

Tyler nodded and gestured ahead, "We can take my car."

Bella nodded, she paused. "Ty, I… I work in a very high end club, a strip club to be exact."

Tyler paused and looked to Bella in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a performer. I really just stay off in my little cubby and play music and announce when the next dancer is on. That's why I don't really have the same uniform requirements as the girls. Steve, the owner, he just asks that I wear the shirt so I don't come in with a t-shirt. Look, I know this is weird and that I should've told you sooner, but I was scared. I didn't want you to think badly of me. I stay behind the scenes, I've never stepped foot on the stage and I never plan to. I swear my clothes stay on the entire night. The only reason I'm supposed to wear this top is because it's the only thing people see. The rest of my body is covered by the controls to the sound system."

Tyler took in a deep breath, and held out his hand to her. "Get in the car, you can explain on the ride there."

Bella nodded, she took his hand and got in the car, she still marveled at his car. He told it was once a hummer, but when he came here he traded it in for a Mercedes G Wagon a car she really liked, mainly because it just felt right for him.

"So how did you get this job?" Tyler questioned.

"I ran into one of the girls that works there, Sammy, my roommate. She offered to get me a job as a dancer, but I didn't want that. Instead she got me a job serving drinks, this way there was a bar between me and the customers, and according to Steve I was good eye candy. Trent is the daytime guy, when I was working there he worked all day. One day he started to show me how to do what he did and I picked it up easily. I started covering for him so he could go home to his girl. After a while Steve said I was good enough to have my own shift. While Trent works in the daytime with the daytime performers, I work in the nighttime with the nighttime performers. Trent usually wears a nice shirt and sweats. Steve requires that we dress appropriately for our jobs. When I worked behind the bar I had to wear this top with the shortest skirt I've ever had to wear in my life. Being the DJ means I got to give up the skirt and can wear my sweat pants as much as I please. Steve only requires me to put on music to keep the dancers happy and keep the customers interested and energetic. I started messing around my laptop and I was pretty good with changing up songs. When the girls want to dance to a slow song they like I add a bit more beat to it to keep it upbeat and flowing instead of depressing. This isn't your regular strip place Tyler, this is a place that sells 10,000 dollar bottles of liquor. There's security and only the best can get in and it's always discrete meaning you often can find some governors and senators inside." Bella looked over to Tyler.

Tyler met her gaze and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He could see that she was taking his silence to mean something negative. "I get it, Bella." He reached over and kissed her hand. "Are you going to tell me where it is? Because I have no idea where I'm headed."

"Oh, right!" Bella said she gestured for him to turn and where to park. She got out and smiled. "Do you still want to go inside?"

Tyler smiled, he walked over to Bella and kissed her. "Of course I do."

Bella took his hand and led him to the back of the building and they entered through the back. Bella looked over at Tyler as he scanned the room. There were half naked girls running all over the place.

"BELLA!" one of them yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Tyler." Bella said gesturing to Tyler. "Tyler these are the girls. The blonde is Sammy, the redhead is Chrissy, the brunette in green is Cece, Mandy is the one in yellow in the corner and Jennifer is the blonde in red. Hannah, Wendy, and Ally are all dancing right now so you may not get to meet them today."

Tyler nodded and waved at the girls before he followed after Bella. "Where are we going?"

"My work station, you can only enter from back here. Its how I know I'm not going to be bothered." Bella replied, she opened a pair of curtains and gestured to Trent. "This is Trent, he doesn't get off for a few more minutes so I can't take over yet."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Tyler asked as he peered over Trent's shoulder and saw that the place was practically packed. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You won't, you just can't start a fight with anyone. That's the number one rule for significant others, no fighting." Bella replied, she smiled at Tyler. She took his hand and led him away. "Let me introduce you to Perry and Rick."

"Who are they?" Tyler questioned.

"They're the security." Bella replied and smiled widely. "And my honorary brothers."

"Honorary?" Tyler questioned curiously.

Bella nodded. "Perry and Rick are studying at Harvard as well. I got them jobs here after my semester in the dorms. They looked out for me, so I looked out for them. They're huge so being security is something they love to do. They were hats and glasses so no one really recognizes, they're really cool with me. They're studying in the performing arts department."

Tyler looked as Bella let go of his hand and ran up to two huge men. He watched in amusement as she kicked them both in the back of the knees.

"Hey Bells." They said in union, they turned around and looked at Tyler. "Who's this?"

"This is Tyler." Bella replied with a smile. "Remember, I told you about Tyler."

"Right." Perry replied he stepped forward and smiled at Tyler and shook his hand. "You're the adorable boyfriend."

"I guess so." Tyler replied with a smile.

"Idiot!" Rick said hitting Perry on the back of the head. "She said 'fuck hot' boyfriend. Remember, this is the guy she met at her orientation. The one she was going on about the first day of the semester this year."

Bella blushed, "Don't be jerks." Bella hissed, and smiled at Tyler. "Perry and Rick are actors and were until last summer my other roommates. They're also paternal twins."

Tyler nodded, he remembered her mentioning she had two other roommates before, but he was so happy that they weren't there anymore he must've not paid as good attention as he thought he did. "It's good to meet you."

"You too man!" Perry said, "We've been trying to get her to bring you by so we could meet you, but she's been a bit hesitant. Something about us being jerks."

Rick rolled his eyes, "You threaten a guy once and she stops bringing people by."

Tyler looked to Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"It was Seth, he came to visit last year and I brought him by and they thought we were dating. They laid into him and I had to let them know Seth was my brother." Bella replied with a shrug she turned to the guys. "I just wanted to tell you that Tyler's cool to come by. I don't want you guys to be jerks to him, he's special."

"Cool." Rick said he looked to his watch. "Shift change, got to go Bells."

"See you later Tyler," Perry said as he followed his brother out.

"How did you meet them?" Tyler questioned curiously.

"Freshman year, my dorm roommate convinced me to go to a party so I did. A guy tried getting too frisky and those two stepped in. They may be into the whole performing arts things, but they're seriously strong. They're a year ahead of me, they're graduating this May. The three of us sort of just bonded, they treated me like a sister almost instantly. That upcoming semester I got out of the dorms and moved in with them into the house they were renting, the house we have now. Soon, Sammy and Chrissy moved in with us too and when the two of them got their own apartment the three of us stayed behind. Oh, and I should mention they're gay, just in case you think that there's more than a friendly feelings between us."

Tyler smiled he walked closer and kissed her. "You live a double life, Bella."

Bella laughed, "I don't, I just… I didn't want to tell you about any of this until I felt like I could tell you. I was scared you'd run."

"I took swimming in high school not track." Tyler whispered with a smile.

Bella smiled, "That's good to hear I couldn't chase you if I wanted to. I tend to trip over imaginary hurdles when I run."

Tyler kissed her cheek. "I'd always catch you." He promised as he led her back to her booth, he wanted to make sure she was going to be okay."

-Page Break-

Tyler put on a button up shirt and grabbed his wallet and phone and put them in his pockets before he looked in the mirror. He usually didn't care what he looked like, but on nights he planned to spend more than an hour at Bella's work he made sure to look good. Not because he wanted attention, but because he wanted to blend in. If he wore his usual t-shirt and jeans he would stick out amongst the men in there.

He grabbed the keys off his nightstand and headed out to his room. He jogged down the stairs of the house he shared with five other people. All of whom were gathered in the living room.

"Hey Tyler, do you want to stay in with us and watch a movie?" Sarah asked as she turned to look at the boy.

"No thanks, I'm heading out for the night." Tyler said as he was ready to say goodbye so he could leave.

Reid looked to his friend curiously. Tyler had been acting weird all semester, but he hadn't been able to put any of it together. "We're going to order Chinese, it's your favorite."

"I have plans." Tyler said with a shrug. "Sorry guys. Enjoy your night, maybe another time."

"That's weird." Kate said as she leaned against Pogue.

"Have you guys noticed Tyler's been home less and less lately?" Sarah questioned curiously. "Ever since we got back from Thanksgiving last week he's barely been home."

"Do you think something's up?" Caleb questioned curiously.

"Now that I think of it, since we started school Tyler never went out past eight." Pogue said as he began to think.

"That's it, everyone up. We're going to follow him and see what happens." Reid said, he pointed to the girls. "Except you, we need you two to stay here in case he comes back before us. He can't know we're following him."

Sarah and Kate sighed but agreed. The three boys got into Caleb's car and took off. It didn't take them long to spot Tyler's car outside of a diner. "You think he's on a date?" Pogue questioned curiously.

Reid shrugged, "There's only one girl he's been interested in, so it could be possible."

Caleb shook his head, "No, look he's with some guy. Unless… you don't think… is he gay?"

Reid hit Caleb on Tyler's behalf. "Don't' be an idiot man."

"It was just a question." Caleb replied, "Shit! They're leaving duck down they're going to pass us."

Pogue poked his head up, "Coast is clear hurry up and follow them!"

Reid shook his head as he knew the club they had pulled out. "Do you know what this is?"

"No." Pogue and Caleb said at the same time.

"It's a strip joint. One that I've been trying to get into since we started school here." Reid said he got out of the car. "Fuck if I'm going to let him go in there without me."

Pogue got out as well. "At least we know he's not gay."

"Yeah, but what kind of shit is Tyler in if he can get into this place." Caleb said. "Reid!" He said as he shook his head as his friend had already taken off.

Tyler smiled at Rick and Perry. He and Seth had stopped to get something to eat and had gotten Bella her food as well. "How full is it tonight?"

"Not much, we're definitely closing up early." Perry replied with a nod.

"Your girl has a few suitors inside. They've been sending her drinks all night." Rick said with a smirk.

Tyler's fist clenched. "Really?"

"Yeah, but we took care of it. Tiff, the bartender, is double charging them for every drink, not to mention she's watering down their drink. They'll be out of here soon." Perry said he high fived Rick.

Seth laughed, "I'm happy to help you beat the shit out of them, Tyler."

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, but then Bells might have my head for letting you do that."

All four men turned their heads as there was a loud name being called but only one of them recognized the name.

"Fuck." Tyler whispered as he saw his friends coming closer. He sighed as he looked at them. "Following me?"

"Fuck yeah we're following you!" Reid said with a glare. "You've been more distant than usual the last few months and then we find you _here_! What the hell is going on Tyler?"

"Tyler, we're just worried about you. It's 11 at night what the hell are you doing at a strip club?" Pogue questioned his tone filled with distaste and disgust as he said the words Strip club.

Seth growled in warning. "Watch it asshole, my sister works here. I'm not above beating the shit out of you."

"Yeah, you want to try something little man?" Pogue taunted as he glared down at Seth.

Tyler put a hand on Seth's arm keeping him calm, he turned to his friend and glared. "Watch it, Pogue, he can and will beat the living shit out of you. Look, it's none of your business why I'm here. You should just go home and get back to your movie night."

"Tyler, we're just concerned. Talk to us man." Caleb said calmly as he was trying to take back his role as the responsible one.

Tyler sighed he looked to Seth. "I'll meet you inside, man."

Seth sighed and nodded, "You need anything just call. I'm sure Izzy wouldn't be above me hitting them."

Tyler smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"We're just going to stand inside to give you some space. Shout if you need any backup." Rick said as he glared at the three guys.

Tyler nodded. "Thanks, don't tell her what's going on. She worries too much."

"Too much for her own good." Perry agreed. "Just a yell away man."

Tyler sighed at his friends glared at him. "You have no right to follow me here."

"No right!" Reid practically yelled. "We're your brothers! And who the hell are these people you're hanging out with!"

Pogue shook his head, "What the hell's happened to your man?"

"Those people are my friends, excuse me for having a social life away from you." Tyler said he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I'll explain when I get home tomorrow. Just leave."

"No." Caleb said more forcefully. "We want to know why you all of a sudden ditch your friends, your family, to hang out with these strangers at some strip joint!"

"Ditch you?" Tyler said with wide eyes. He laughed bitterly. "We hang out at the most once a week. If it weren't for Reid, none of you would've noticed something was off. You two are too busy with your girlfriends to give a shit about anything else!" Tyler looked to Reid with an apologetic look. "Look man, I'm sorry for bailing on you more than usual, but I finally have something I want and I can't just let it go…"

Reid's eyes wanted. "You mean…"

Tyler nodded knowing his friend caught on. "Yeah."

"Well fuck…" Reid said as he looked around. "I never thought you'd do it."

Tyler smiled and shrugged, "You were right I just had to do it already."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Pogue said exasperated.

"No." Reid said simply. "It's not my place to tell you, and he's right it's not our place to be here. He has a right to keep his secrets and we have to let him."

Tyler smiled grateful that Reid had understood. "Thank you."

"But why are you here?" Caleb said, "At least give us that, man."

"I have a friend who works here. I can get in when I want, and I came to hang out here tonight." Tyler replied with a shrug. "Look, you all go out to parties close to every night and I don't get on your back about it when you do. Just because you've decided to stay home tonight doesn't mean that I have to do the same. I get that you're worried about me, but I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself and I can make my own decisions. I still have close to perfect GPA, so I'm fine. Now, please let me get back to my night, you're all sort of ruining it. I do believe you have girlfriends to be with at home."

Reid looked after Caleb and Pogue as they left knowing they lost the argument. "Think you can get me in some other night?"

Tyler shook his head but smiled. "I'll see what I can do, man."

"Cool." Reid said he paused. "Happy you got the girl man."

"Let's see if I can keep her with you three idiots around." Tyler replied as he watched his friend leave. He knocked on the door and smiled as Perry opened it.

"Glad to see you're still alive man." Perry said as he looked Tyler over.

"We thought since we couldn't hear anything you were getting beat out there." Rick added.

"If you thought that why didn't you do anything?" Tyler questioned curiously.

"We figured the fact that you were silent meant you were handling it." Rick replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We were about to go back outside to see what was going on, but then we remembered you're a smoother talker and could most likely be talking your way out of that mess." Perry replied he smirked widely. "We're assuming that's what happened."

Tyler shrugged, "I guess so. I'm going to go find Seth, I'll see you two later."

Tyler sat down next to Seth and ordered a drink he noticed Seth was drinking a soda. "You okay there, man?"

Seth nodded, "Did you know this is the first time I've been allowed here. Usually Izzy makes me sit in the booth with her or I'll hang out with Perry and Rick out front, but I'm usually not allowed in here. Because I'm 18 now, I can sit here without causing trouble."

Tyler chuckled, "Doesn't it weird you out that your sister is in the same place as you are when you're watching other women who happen to be your sister's friends get naked."

Seth laughed, "No, it'd weird me out if Izzy was the one dancing." Seth paused and looked to Tyler briefly before turning back to the stage. "I'm glad she met you."

"Really?" Tyler questioned curiously as this was the first time Seth mentioned his relationship with Bella.

Seth nodded, "Edward was a tool, and after him she became different. I love my sister, Leah, but I've always been closer to Bella. Bella is my best friend, I know her like the back of my hand, so I know that if you managed to get her attention then you must be something special. I was there when things were bad for her, I've seen her at her worst, and the way she is with you it's refreshing. She never laughed or smiled so much, and when she smiles now it reaches her eyes."

Tyler nodded, "Is it too early to say that I love her?"

"No." Seth laughed as he took a sip of his soda. "She loves you too. It's easy to tell with her. I just… don't break her heart. There are a lot of things Izzy can take but another heartbreak is not something I think she can handle."

"He really did a number on her didn't he?" Tyler said as he thought about all the pain Bella had gone through.

Seth sighed, "It's not just him…" Seth turned fully to look at Tyler. "It was _everyone_. Her mother stopped contacting her. All her friends stopped speaking to her because they couldn't understand what she was going through. Charlie got re-married and he sort of just forgot about her. I love Charlie, he's like a dad to me, but he got so caught up in having a new family he practically forgot about Bella. Bella and I became close quickly. I introduced her to my friends, I introduced her to Jake. Jake was someone she knew when she was younger but it wasn't until she moved to the Res that she saw him again. Jacob always had a crush on Bella, it was clear to everyone except her. Bella became friends with all my friends which were also Jake's friends. At a bonfire Bella finally realized Jake had more than friendly feelings about her and she turned him down. After that, it was like she was an exile. No one but my mom, Charlie and I would speak to her on the Res. It's not just the heartbreak of losing someone you love that gets to her, it's everything else that comes with it. She's been abandoned by almost everyone in her life, I think if you just leave her, it'll be the final piece before she just gives up."

Tyler shook his head. "I don't think I can leave her. I've been in love with her since I met her at freshmen orientation. It was love at first sight with her. It took me a bit over two years to ask her out. If I wanted something simple or someone simple I wouldn't have crushed on your sister for two years. I love her. She's the first girl I've ever felt this way for and I mean it when I say I don't plan on letting her go."

Seth grinned, "Good, I like you it would have sucked to have to beat the shit out of you for hurting her."

Tyler smirked, "I wouldn't have attempted to fight back to be honest, if I hurt her I deserve whatever comes at me."

-Page Break-

Bella yawned and stretched out in her bed, she smiled as Tyler was sound asleep beside her. She noticed his hand moving as it searched for her. She moved before he could grab her. She laughed loudly as he sat up immediately. "Something wrong?"

Tyler sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I thought something happened to you. Were you purposely moving away from me?"

Bella shrugged and smiled. "I wanted to see what you would do." She moved closer to him and leaned up to kiss him lightly. "I thought your reaction was adorable by the way."

Tyler rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her down towards the bed. He kept her close to him as he closed his eyes again. "Go back to sleep."

Bella smiled she wiggled trying to free herself from his embrace. "How are you so freakishly strong?" She whined as she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I guess lifting books really does builds muscle." Tyler mumbled. "What time is it? It feels too early to be getting up."

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's eight. You have a class today at 10. If you let me go I can make you a quick breakfast before you have to take off."

Tyler groaned. "Do I still have some clothes here?"

"Yeah, I just washed the t-shirts you keep here along with a couple pair of pants and boxers. They're in the second drawer." Bella responded.

"That gives me an extra 30 minutes with you." Tyler said as he loosened his grip only enough so he could move so he could look at her.

"You still have to drive back to your house to pick up your things." Bella replied, "It gives you about an extra 15 instead." She leaned down and pecked his lips. "Shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs."

"Fine." Tyler said, he paused before she could get out of bed. "I want to tell you something."

Bella raised a curious eyebrow. "Really, what? Is this about last night's confrontation with your friends outside the club?"

Tyler shook his head. "I just…" He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous habit. "I love you, Bella."

Bella grinned widely, "You do?"

Tyler nodded he smiled at her. "Since orientation. It was love at first sight. It's just taken me a bit too long to admit it."

Bella smiled, she moved and kissed him. "I love you, Tyler."

Tyler sighed in relief, "I thought you'd be upset that I said it so earlier in our relationship."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "It's been two years in the making." She replied she crawled out of bed. "Hurry up and get dressed. I don't want you to be late for class."

"Yes dear." Tyler said with a smile as he got out of bed and went to do what he was told.

-Page Break-

Tyler walked beside Reid as they made their way to the club. They cut the line of waiting clients and headed to the door. "Just saying man, be cool or I won't stop these guys from kicking you out."

Reid rolled his eyes, "You get a hot girlfriend and suddenly you think you're the man."

Tyler grinned, "Hey Rick, Perry. You remember my friend Reid."

Rick and Perry looked to each other and then to Tyler. "Yeah we remember him."

"Now that we get a good look at him, we remember him a lot. He's tried to get in here before." Perry said with a frown.

"He's really your best friend?" Rick asked needing assurance.

Tyler smiled and shrugged, "Since birth. I promise he'll be cool, he hasn't stopped hassling me about getting in all week. He'll be on his best behavior, I swear on it."

Rick sighed and stepped aside, "I guess it's your lucky day man, go on in."

Reid smirked widely and headed inside. Tyler watched his friend and laughed lightly. "Thanks guys, I'll see you Sunday for dinner right?"

"Hells yeah!" Rick and Perry said at the same time.

"No one can cook like Bella." Rick said with a wide smirk. "We'll see you later man. Have a good night, and make sure your friend there doesn't cause any problems."

Tyler nodded, "Got it." He paused. "Is Seth here tonight?"

"Yeah, he's been hanging out all night with Bella." Perry said with a shrug.

"Something about preparing her for their trip back home for Christmas next week." Rick said. "Fair warning, Bella seemed to be in a foul mood when she came in."

Tyler nodded, "Thanks!" He called back as he headed inside. He shook his head as Reid had already found a seat next to the stage. He went and sat next to his friend seeing as Seth was probably in the back with Bella. "Dude, really?" Tyler asked as he saw what his friend had taken out of his pocket.

Reid grinned as he pulled out a roll of 5's. "Giving ones is overrated." He looked around. "So is your girl a dancer or…"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Bella's the DJ." He pointed to Bella who was smiling down at the controls as she controlled the lights to the dance.

"Well shit…" Reid said with a sigh of disappointment. "I had a roll of 20's with her name on it."

Tyler punched Reid in the arm. "Don't be an asshole, man. I'm not above to asking Rick and Perry to take you out of here."

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?" A small blonde haired waitress asked.

Tyler turned and smile. "Can I get a bourbon please, and he'll take the same."

"Oh." She said with a smile as she recognized Tyler. "Hey Tyler. Yeah, I'll get you your drink. Why aren't you at the bar tonight?"

"I can't leave him alone. He needs adult supervision in order to behave." Tyler replied with a shrug.

"Reid looked at his friend strangely. "You know the waitress by name?"

Tyler shrugged, "I know a lot of the girls here. They're Bella's friends, I spend a lot of time here watching her and some of them come to talk to me while I wait for Bella to finish her shift."

Reid sighed, "Dude, please don't tell me any of their names. I really don't want to hear it, it takes away from the fun of it."

Tyler smiled as thier drinks were brought back to them. "Fine. I'll be at the bar then, I don't wish to see the women I consider friends getting naked in front of me. Don't do anything stupid, I won't stop them from kicking you out."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I get it. Now, leave you're ruining this for me."

Tyler smiled and headed to his usual seat at the bar. He talked idly with the bartender, but most of the time he spent it watching Bella. From time to time she'd look up at him and smile when she caught him staring. A small blush would tint her cheeks each time causing his grin to widen. He knew his mother would love her, it was hard not to fall into Bella's charm upon meeting her. Already he could see a future with her, one in which he really wanted to see come to life. He wanted a future with her, it didn't matter what it entailed, but he wanted her forever. A part of him told him it was too soon to think this way, but the majority of him knew that he belonged with Bella.

Tyler saw Rick and Perry enter and they began to escort the men out of the club as it was closing time. The bartender was already gone and the girls were in the back some heading out in groups to escort each other to their cars. While others waited for Rick and Perry to escort them to their cars. He knew it would only be a moment before Bella appeared.

"So, you ready to go?" Reid said approaching Tyler.

Tyler shook his head and handed Reid his keys. "I'm probably going to head back with Bella. I left my backpack at her place so that we could get to class together tomorrow. You can head out now if you want. I'm just going to wait for her and Seth."

"Seth is her brother right?" Reid said as he looked in the same direction as Tyler.

"Yeah, technically step brother, but they're siblings just the same." Tyler responded with a shrug his grinned widened as Bell appeared. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she was in a pair of black leggings and wearing his old swim team hoodie. "Did you take this from me?" He questioned with an adoring smile as he gently tugged at the hoodie.

Bella smirked, "I'm offended you would think I would steal something from you. I found this in my room and you know what they say…"

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers." Seth added from beside Bella.

Bella smiled at Seth, "Exactly."

"It looks better on you than it did on me." Tyler said he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't until Reid's unsubtle coughing that he remembered his friend was still there. Tyler pulled away and sighed. "Bella, this is Reid. Reid this is my girlfriend Bella."

Bella smiled and shook Reid's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Reid smirked, "It's nice to meet you under the title of baby boy's girlfriend. You have no idea how much crap I had to listen to for the last two years. I swear aside from school you were the only thing he could talk about. _"Bella said hello to me.'_ " Reid mocked he flinched when Tyler hit his arm. "What the hell man?"

Tyler shrugged, "You were being a jerk. You deserved it."

Bella laughed, "Did he really say that?"

Reid laughed and nodded, "You had him wrapped around your fingers and you never even knew it. There was one time last year when you dyed your hair a bright red color, I swear you almost gave him a heart attack!"

"Reid." Tyler warned lowly.

Bella smiled at Tyler. "I like hearing this." She said softly with a shrug, she turned back to Reid with a grin. "You and I should hang out at some point, you'll be able to talk more freely then."

Tyler groaned, "We should get going, Bells. We don't want to stay up too late we have class tomorrow. Bye Reid."

-Page Break-

Tyler put his arms around Bella and brought her to him tightly. He hugged her as tightly as he could. "I really wish you didn't have to go."

Bella sighed and nodded in agreement. "I promised Seth a road trip. Besides, it takes up the time I have to spend in Forks. We'll arrive the day before Christmas which really knocks out the days I have to spend on the Res."

Tyler sighed. "I'll call you as soon as I board my plane and then as soon as I get off."

"Good." Bella said she squeezed him tighter. "Tell me you love me."

Tyler smiled, "I love you. I love you more than you know, Bells." He kissed the top of her head.

"Why is this harder than it was for Thanksgiving?" Bella questioned as she was on the verge of tears.

"Because this time we're both leaving." Tyler responded he looked over his shoulder as Seth was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel signaling he was ready to go. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. Their lips meshing together perfectly, he sighed as being with her felt perfect. The ache in his chest grew at the simple thought that he wouldn't see her every day, he wouldn't be able to go to sleep with her curled up at his side.

"I'm going to miss you." Bella whispered she closed her eyes as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt Tyler wipe them away. "I love you. Ask me to stay, to spend Christmas with you."

Tyler smiled. "If I ask you we'll both stay and then you'd regret disappointing Seth. I'll call you every chance I get just so I can hear your voice. This isn't forever, just a few days. Then you'll be back and we'll go back to sleeping together each night, and spending as much time together as we can."

Bella nodded her head, "Okay. Call me soon." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Tyler quickly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you." Tyler said as he walked Bella over to the car and helped her into her seat. He kissed her through the open window. "I'll see you soon." He stepped back and waved as Seth drove off. With a large sigh he walked back to his car. He smiled sadly as he saw Reid leaning against it. Caleb and Pogue standing beside Caleb's car which was parked just in front of Tyler's.

"Hey." He said softly the pain his chest greater than before.

"You okay man?" Reid asked concerned he had never seen his friend like this.

"It's silly." He responded quietly. "It's only a few days, but it already feels like forever and she only just left." He opened the passenger door to the car and sighed. "Let's just get going, the sooner I get to the airport the sooner I can call her."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as Seth had left early in the morning to run some errands in Seattle. It was the 28th of December and she was missing Tyler like crazy it felt like someone had ripped a part of her heart out. She had never felt this empty in her life and she hated feeling this way. After yet another argument with Leah she grabbed her things and decided to forgo staying at Sue's instead deciding to stay in Forks in the home she really knew. Now, she sat on the steps of the small house staring off into the distance just waiting to hear Tyler's voice when he called her.

Seth had been good these past few days. He had distracted her so far from everything, but he too noticed the difference in her without Tyler. He seemed to be the only one to notice anything was off with her. She regretted coming home almost as soon as she got out of the car. Leah had been the only one home and the miserable wolf instantly fell into a rhythm of dishing out insults. There was only so much Bella could take, she had yelled telling Leah the truth that she needed to get out of her own pity party and stop being such a bitch. It was then Seth had all but dragged her back to the car. He headed to Forks instead and had unloaded their stuff there. He wouldn't leave her alone and as long she was going to stay in the house he would be staying with her.

Bella groaned in misery and laid back on the steps. She closed her eyes trying to force herself not be so miserable, but she just couldn't help it. She thought about calling Tyler, but the last thing she wanted to do was seem needy and clingy. She decided she would wait for him to call her, she was just hoping he would do it soon.

Bella stiffened as she felt someone on top of her. She opened her eyes ready to kick and yell until the person was gone. She paused as she was met with familiar eyes. "Ty?"

Tyler smiled, he leaned down and kissed her lightly before pulling apart. "Hey."

Bella smiled, her arms went around his neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Tyler responded simply. "I just couldn't go very long without seeing you."

"So you ditched your family and friends to fly all the way here to be with me?" Bella questioned in disbelief.

Tyler chuckled, he sat up and sat down beside Bella. He moved her to sit in his lap, he needed to feel her warmth to know that she was still with him. "I didn't ditch them, they practically wrapped me up in Christmas paper and mailed me here." He replied as he smiled and buried his head in Bella's neck taking in her familiar smell. "I couldn't hide how miserable I was without you. My mom, everyone, they all caught on the moment we made it home. Reid told them about you, and my mom bought me a ticket out here. There weren't a lot of available flights available so they had to wait until last night to get me on a plane. My mom packed my bags, the guy's drove me to the airport Reid called Seth and he picked me up. I couldn't be without you, Bells."

Bella smiled, "I missed you so much, Ty." She whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Now, it's a Merry Christmas." Tyler replied with a grin.

-Page Break-

Bella held on tightly to Tyler's hand as they made their way to the New Year's bonfire the reservation was having. Everyone had been invited to join and this would be the first time Tyler ever met anyone from her past aside from Seth.

"Come on, Izzy, Ty," Seth said motioning them over to the large table with food. Bella smiled as the cookies she had made were practically gone.

"You saved me some back at the house, right?" Tyler said eyeing the tray.

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I made a batch just for you to enjoy."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Izzy's baked goods always go fast around here. We all have pretty big appetites, so if you want something you're going to have to get it quick. I'll be right back guys, I'm going to see what my mom is doing."

Bella smiled at Tyler. "Thank you for coming. You really didn't have to, we could've blown this off and gone to the movies in Seattle."

Tyler smiled, "If I didn't know any better I think you were trying to keep me away from here. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, Bells?"

Bella shook her head rapidly, "Of course not! Ty, I love you I would never be embarrassed of you!"

Tyler chuckled lightly, "I know, Bells." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Bells."

Bella blushed and nodded, "Come on, let me make you a plate and then we go sit down and try to enjoy this evening."

Tyler nodded he kissed her temple and let her lead him away.

Bella took Tyler's hand and they snuck off, so far they hadn't been bothered by any members of the pack, something she was grateful for. Bella led Tyler towards the beach. "It's so much better here when it's not freezing."

Tyler smiled he put his arm around her and brought her close to him. "Do you enjoy it here? Would you ever think of moving back permanently?"

Bella shook her head, "I… I don't have anything left here, Ty. I think my stay here before you got here proved how much I shouldn't be here. No one cares besides, Seth. And Seth is moving away for college as soon as he can. There really is nothing left tying me here. I can assume there will be the occasional visit with my dad, but not much else. Why do you ask?"

Tyler shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Bella smiled she didn't say anything else but just leaned against Tyler as they made their way down the beach. She smiled as she seemed to be in her own peace with Tyler.

"HEY!" A shout said behind Bella and Tyler.

Bella tensed as she knew that voice all too well. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that it was Jake and the majority of the pack. She looked to Tyler with wide worried eyes. "I'm sorry." She said beforehand.

"Hey, girlie, you hiding from me?" Jacob taunted as he walked closer.

"There's no need for me to hide from you, Jacob. I wanted to take a walk with my boyfriend." Bella said, "Tyler this is Jacob a friend of Seth's. This is Tyler, my boyfriend."

Jacob's eyes narrowed in on Tyler. "Boyfriend." He spat the word with disgust. "You'd date this guy, but not me?"

Bella rolled her eyes she straightened her shoulders and glared at Jacob. "I wanted to date a man, not a boy. Especially not a boy who gets all his friends to gang up on me after I reject him."

Jacob growled his eyes flashing as the anger built up inside him. "I suggest you shut up."

Tyler's jaw clenched, "Speak to her with respect or don't speak to her at all."

Jacob growled again this time his full attention focusing in on Tyler. " _You_ need to speak to _me_ with respect and let me deal with my girl the way I want to."

Tyler glared heavily at Jacob. "She's not your anything!" Tyler pushed Bella back as Jacob trembled and fell to the ground. Bella shook in fear as Jacob transformed into a wolf in front of Tyler. She moved to pull Tyler back but saw that he just pushed her behind him and kept her behind him.

Tyler chuckled darkly. "What's this supposed to do, mutt?" Tyler's eyes darkened as they turned charcoal black. "If you want a fight, then let's fight." With a wave of his hand Tyler sent Jacob flying into a tree. Tyler glared at the people who were standing behind Jacob. "Stay out of this. This is between your alpha and me."

Bella watched in stunned silence as Tyler fought with Jake. Tyler didn't move much keeping his protective stance in front of Bella. All Tyler really had to do was wave his hand about. He sent Jacob flying about giving the pathetic alpha a few seconds of rest before he crashed into another tree. Getting bored with what he was doing Tyler met Jacob's eyes and he used his gift to send so much pain to the dog that he practically whimpered. Tyler relaxed slightly as Jacob fell over in his wolf form, slowly transforming back to human. "Take your alpha, and keep him away from my girl. I won't hesitate to end his pathetic life if he talks down to my girl again." Tyler ordered as he turned back to the other members of the pack.

Bella watched as the pack disappeared dragged Jacob with them. She turned to Tyler in complete bewilderment. "Ty…"

"I know I should've told you, I was going to, but I was scared. I get it if you're angry, I just…" Tyler said he trailed off when Bella stopped walking with him. He turned around and looked at her waiting for her to scream and run the other way. "Just let me explain before you breakup with me." He pleaded.

Bella stepped forward and kissed Tyler. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you, and I know we both have some things to tell each other. Thank you for protecting me, for defending me."

Tyler sighed in relief. "Let's head back and we can have a talk, about anything you want to know."

Bella nodded, "There are something you should know Ty. It seems we have a lot of things to clear up."

-Page Break-

Bella looked to Tyler as they walked to the school, she had promised to show him around Forks and Forks High was one of the stops. "Do you feel different?" She whispered quietly.

"No, why would I?" Tyler questioned curiously as he met her eyes. It took him a bit to grasp that she had dated a vampire, but he let it go. All that mattered to him was that she was happy and it turned out she was pretty happy with him.

"It's just…" Bella paused and looked away. "You said that every time you use your gift you age and you grow weaker. You used a lot of power when you were dealing with Jake… Seth says Jacob's still pretty weak. I'm worried I might lose you too soon."

Tyler sighed, he kissed her temple. "It didn't take as much as you think. I'm going to be fine. Unlike the other guys I never really use my powers. I'm going to be fine, I promise you."

Bella nodded, she smiled sadly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Tyler smiled, "I know it's a lot to handle, but I'm being careful. Don't worry yourself about this, Bells. I promise I won't let what happened to my parents happen to us."

Bella nodded she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered quietly as he kissed her head.

"I can't lose you, Ty." Bella whispered.

"You'll never lose me." He assured with a smile. "I promise, Bells, we'll live a long boring life with each other."

Bella smiled, "Remember this promise, Ty." She began walking again enjoying the way everything between them felt lighter. There were no secrets between them nothing between them anymore.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Tyler led her away from everyone. She still had her graduation gown on where as he had taken his off as soon as he could. "What are we doing?"

Tyler smiled, "Just give me a second. I promise you'll love it!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "That's what you said the night you proposed and I ended up falling in the sewer!"

Tyler laughed, "Yes, but you still said yes so that night was an overall success."

Bella sighed, "Ty! Where are we headed? I promised the girl's I'd go to the club tonight to let them throw me a party. I can't be late to my own party! Rick and Perry flew in to attend!"

"Don't be a surprise spoiler, Bells!" Tyler replied he stopped and covered Bella's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Bella nodded, "With my life."

"Good." Tyler said he picked Bella up keeping her eyes covered. "I bought you a graduation present."

Bella groaned, "The last time you bought me a present I got a Mercedes…"

"That was your own fault, you said you wanted a new car. You told me to help you look for one and I did." Tyler responded.

"I meant one that didn't cost more than my rent!" Bella replied, "What did you get me this time, Ty?"

Tyler stopped walking and stood in front of Bella, "Ta-Da!"

Bella opened her eyes and looked at the large picture of a house that was hung up inside Tyler's room. "You got me a poster of a mansion?" She questioned disbelievingly, she laughed at the idea of getting this picture. "Thank you?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly, I got you that house. Well, I got us that house."

Bella froze. "Excuse me?"

Tyler grinned, "Do you remember the first time we were in Forks you said that you didn't want to stay there that there was nothing keeping you there? I knew then that the world was open to us. So, I bought us this house. I want you to really have a place you can call home, I want a real home with you. Originally, I was going to buy just you know a regular home, but this one was on the market and with my amazing bargaining skills it was practically a steal." He stepped closer to Bella, "I know how much you miss Seth now that he's in Texas, and this house just so happens to be thirty minutes away from his school."

Bella's eyes watered, "Ty…"

"Just say tell me you love it." Tyler responded, "I want to give you the world, Bella. Please let me."

Bella's eyes watered, "I'm pregnant." She said as she hugged Tyler.

Tyler smiled widely, "Perfect timing, Bells." He said with a smile he kissed her head. "I promise you, I will take care of you and our future baby."

"I love it, Ty." She whispered, "It's perfect."

"For a second there I thought you were going to make me return it." Tyler teased, he pulled away slightly to look at Bella. "How long have you been pregnant?"

Bella smiled sheepishly, "Three months…"

Tyler's eyes widened, "THREE MONTHS!"

Bella sighed, "I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I was going to do it eventually."

Tyler laughed, "I love you Bells, but next time tell me sooner."

"Next time?" Bella questioned curiously.

"Oh yeah, we can't just have one child. We have to have at least 10." Tyler replied with a wide smile.

"You're out of your mind." Bella replied with a matching smile. "You're okay with this?"

"Bells, there is nothing better to hear than the love of your existence is having your child." Tyler replied he leaned down and kissed her. "Of course, this means we're moving sooner than I expected."

Bella smiled, "Whatever you want Ty." She whispered as she buried her head in his chest taking in his warmth.

"There are a lot of things I want, and you're the main component in all of them." Tyler replied with a smile. "This is the beginning of our long and boring lives together, Bells."

Bella smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Ty."


End file.
